The Chipmunks and Chipettes in Room 1204
by MelsLuvsAATC
Summary: Melody, the Chipmunks, and Chipettes are in Chicago and decide to stay at the Shimmer Lighting Hotel. They soon find out there's a haunted room called room 1204. They soon find out from the manager's nephew Trever that nobody has ever lasted 30 minutes.
1. Chapter 1: Room 1204

**The Chipmunks and Chipettes in Room 1204**

**I loved _Room 1408_ so much that I had to make this. Hurray my first scary Chipmunk story. So if you loved _Room 1408_ you will love this.**

The plane was quiet, the plane was still **(well except for the fact it was flying to Chicago)**. Alvin, the oldest chipmunk by 5 minutes and at the age of 11, couldn't wait to get to Chicago. He wanted to take a break from it all with his two brothers Simon and Theodore. Melody, who was the 13 year old girl who had been dragged along with the boys, was sitting and messing around on her laptop playing Solitaire. The other 11 year olds who had been dragged on this trip were the Chipettes. Brittany, the oldest Chipette, was happy to escape life and see Chicago and all the merchandise with it. Jeanette was reading Eleanor a book, they too, were excited. Dave could not make the trip, due to the fact he got the flu. Miss Miller was all the way out in Canada visiting her friend. That never stopped Alvin; he convinced Dave that Melody could look after them.

"Hey Jeanette," Simon said. "What book are you and Eleanor reading?"

"It's a book about paranormal activity."Jeanette said looking up at Simon.

"Oh."

"Here are some of the pictures." Jeanette shoved the book into Simon's hands. Simon looked over the book.

"You do realize that this whole book is fake, right?"

"Yes, I know it's fake."

"But the information and the pictures make it seem real." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Simon said.

"The plane is landing!" Brittany squealed.

"Oh my gosh." Alvin said. "Look at these buildings, aren't they cool or what?"

"No Alvin," Melody sarcastically let out while shutting her laptop. "Like we didn't already know that."

"Come on you guys," Theodore said. "Melody is in charge. Let's not fight please; we took this trip to get away from it all."

When everyone got off the plane and out of the airport, Melody called a taxi. The taxi stopped and everyone climbed inside.

"Okay," Melody said. "First thing we need to do is find a place to stay." Alvin opened a phonebook of New York and pointed to the first hotel,

"How about that one?"

"No, way too expensive." Simon said. Alvin rolled his eyes and picked another,

"Then how about this one?"

"No," Brittany whined. "Way too cheap. I don't want to look poor now."

"How about this one?" Jeanette asked while pointing at another hotel.

"The Shimmer Lightings Hotel?" Theodore asked. "I'd never heard of it."

"Me either." Brittany said. "Let's go there."

"Hey look." Simon whispered so low that the taxi driver couldn't hear. "It says in the description that there's a haunted hotel room."

"What a bunch of rubbish." Melody said. "They probably put that in there to attract tourists."

"Well, I'm attracted." Alvin said. "Besides it's getting late, we can cruise all the shops tomorrow."

"Hey you guys," Jeanette said. "What if we reserved that haunted hotel room?"

"Jeanette," Simon said. "Are you crazy?"

"Think about it Simon, it would be fun to get a little spooked out, after all, it's not real anyways."

"What's the room number?" Eleanor asked.

"Room 1204." Melody said.

"Taxi," Alvin said. "The Shimmer Lighting Hotel please."

"Sure thing." The taxi driver said. "You wouldn't happen to be Alvin from the Chipmunks, would you?"

"Yes I am."

"My kids are big fans; you think you could give me you and your brother's autographs?"

"Sure." Alvin, Simon, and Theodore took out a pen and paper and signed their names. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor even signed the paper as well.

"Thanks, in fact, I won't charge you anything for the ride."

"Thanks." Brittany said.

"Hey can we burrow the taxi's phone?" Melody asked.

"Go ahead." The taxi driver said. Alvin dialed in the Shimmer Lighting hotel's number and women answered,

"Hello."

"Hello, this Alvin Seville of the Chipmunks. I was calling about room 1204."

"What about room 1204, Mr. Seville?"

"Well, my brothers, the Chipettes, and my sis Melody would all like to stay in 1204."

"I'm sorry, but it's unavailable."

"What about next week?"

"It's unavailable."

"Why? Will it ever be available?" The phone was silent. The women had hung up.

"What's going on?" Melody said.

"They hung up. They said it wasn't available."

"That's not possible." Simon said typing away on Melody's laptop. "It says here, that it's empty. Alvin, call our lawyer."

Alvin had spent just only a couple minutes on the phone with his lawyer.

"Well?" Brittany asked.

"We got it."

"I told you we would." Simon said proudly. "They have to give it to us, because it's empty."

"You're here." The taxi driver said.

The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Melody got their luggage and walked into the Shimmer Lightings hotel. Alvin approached the front desk,

"Room 1204 please, Seville."

"Hold on." The women said. A few minutes later a new man appeared.

"Hello, I'm the manager Mr. Harvey Zanning."

"Are you related in any way to Trever Zanning?" Alvin asked.

"Yes I am, I'm Trever's Uncle." Harvey said.

"How many Uncles does Trever have?" Alvin said under his breath.

"Now about room 1204, I don't recommend Melody, your brothers, the Chipettes, and you to stay in."

"Why not?"

"Please follow me."'

"Simon," Theodore asked. "Why is Alvin going with the manager?"

"I don't know." Simon said.

"Hey you guys." Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor and Melody turned around.

"It's Trever." Trever said.

"Oh my gosh." Melody said. "You almost gave us a heart attack."

"Sorry, so what brings you here?"

"Were on vacation." Eleanor said. "What about you?"

"I'm working here for my Uncle Harvey. He owns the hotel. So which room are you going to be in so I can stop by?"

"Were staying in room 1204." Simon said. Trever stopped smiling and began to look serious.

"Ugh you don't mind if I burrow Melody for a moment?"

"Not at all." Jeanette said. Melody followed Trever down a hallway into a storage room.

* * *

"Welcome to my office, Alvin." Harvey said.

"It's nice, now can I have the key to 1204?"

"What I want to tell you is that room 1204 is haunted."

"Yes I know that already."

* * *

"Did you know, Mels that 76 people have died in that room?" Trever said.

"76? You're 'f'ing me?"

* * *

"No I'm not kidding, Alvin." Harvey continued. "Let's see 22 hangings, 4 drownings, 20 slit rists, 20 knifes in chest and 10 beheaded people."

"Oh my god."

* * *

"I know Melody, you and everyone can have access to everything here for free and we can give you room 1303."

"Trever are you trying to test me?"

* * *

"No I'm not testing you at all." Harvey said.

"Just give me the stinking key." Alvin said. Harvey sighed and went over to his desk and pulled out a key and handed it to Alvin.

"Alvin, I warn you please don't do this."

* * *

"Trever, I'm staying in that room like it or not."

"Melody, Melody?" Melody left Trever and returned to Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes.

"Alvin, let me travel with you and everyone upstairs. I think I'll send Trever up there to watch and make sure nothing happens."

"The more the merrier." Alvin joked. "Really Harvey, I stopped believing in this crap since the 5th grade. Ghosts, ghouls, and monsters do not exist. Werewolves and vampires are only found inside the _twilight_ series." Harvey looked at Alvin and then he and Alvin walked out of the office and back to the lobby.

"Let me escort you to your room." Harvey shuttered. "Ugh Trever, could you stay in that room with them?" Trever seemed freaked he whispered,

"Yes, I will I don't want another killing to happen."

"Trever, if something were to go wrong, use you're…"

"Yes, I will." Trever then pointed at his teeth were normally fangs would be.

"Okay," Harvey said. "Trever is going to assist you in your room tonight."

On the elevator Harvey was gulping, when it finally reached the 11th floor, everyone stepped out.

"Aren't you coming?" Jeanette asked.

"No umm….. I got important business to attend to." Harvey replied. Harvey then pointed at his teeth when Trever was looking.


	2. Chapter 2: Nobody lasts over 30 mins

While roaming through the halls, Melody turned her head to Trever and whispered,

"Trever, the room must have never been used in years, so wouldn't it be dirty?"

"No," Trever replied. "My Uncle, a couple of vampire relatives come and give it a tune up for maybe about 5 minutes. You know since we're so quick on our feet. I have never been inside room 1204, but I think I'm ready to experience being in there and why so many deaths have occurred." It had only been a couple months since Melody found out about Trever's secret, he was a ¾ vampire.

"Has your Uncle ever stayed in room 1204?"

"No, I found out the first time I came out to come and help my Uncle that nobody has survived over 30 minutes."

"Damn."

"I know."

"What's wrong, Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Okay so we're going to have to draw marks." Simon said. "There will be a girl side and a boy side."

"What about the bathroom?" Theodore asked.

"Don't worry, Theo." Trever said. "My Uncle told me there are two ways to get in the bathroom. There's a door from the bedroom and there's one from the living room."

"I want the living room." Jeanette said.

"Fine the boys get the bedroom."

"Here we are." Eleanor said pointing at a door that marked room 1204.

"Where's the key, Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"Its right here, Brit." Alvin said taking it out.

"Is it me or am being really weird about going in this room now."

"It's probably the dirty numbers that say 1204." Simon said with his hand on her shoulder.

"Your right, hey let's get a picture outside the room." Jeanette then took out her camera. Everyone got together and Jeanette took the picture. The Camera flashed.

"That's a keeper." Eleanor said.

"Come on open the door, Alvin." Brittany complained. Alvin took out the key and slowly turned the lock. He opened the door and it creaked, so slowly and so loudly that Simon jumped a little.

"You have got to be shitting me?" Alvin said while turning on the lights. "It's just an old room. This isn't scary. Geez Trever, your Uncle Harvey really had me going for a moment."

"Why do you say that, Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"Because Trever's Uncle Harvey told me that there were 76 deaths in this room."

"What the 'F', Alvin?!" Simon yelled. "Why didn't you tell us this? We could have gotten another room. Now I'm really freaked out."

"It's just a room, Simon." Alvin said. "You told me that after death is all a myth."

"You know what, you're right, let's unpack and turn on the TV."

The Chipmunks and Trever unpacked in the bedroom and Melody and the Chipettes unpacked their sleeping bags and clothes in the living room. Trever shut the sliding door that split the living room and the bedroom apart. Once everyone was changed into their PJs, Trever opened the doors again. Then he and the Chipmunks walked into the living room and joined the Chipettes in front of the TV. Simon turned on the TV and said,

"What do you guys want to watch?"

"I don't know." Theodore said.

"Check the adult programs." Alvin said reaching for the remote in Simon's hands.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to watch something I don't normally watch at home." Alvin then took the remote out of Simon's hands. "Let's see, what do you want to watch Brit? _South Park_, _the Family Guy_, and or _Robot Chicken_."

"Neither." Simon said.

"Shut up, Si."Melody said. "I rarely get to watch these shows. Alvin, turn on _South Park_."

"After a few South Park episodes, Simon turned the TV off."

"Let's have a snack." Theodore said going to the fridge. "OH MY GOSH!"

"What!" Everyone said freaked out.

"9 dollars for two cookies? Geez this room _is_ evil."

"THEODORE!" Everyone yelled.

"What, did I scare you?"

"Never mind let's take some pictures to send to Dave." Simon suggested. Simon took a bunch of pictures on his camera and when he was doing this he said,

"This room is so dull and grey, haven't you noticed that?" Then all of sudden the radio started playing out of nowhere. Everyone jumped. Alvin quickly went to turn it off.

"Alvin, this isn't funny." Brittany said.

"What?"

"You know damn well that you set the alarm to this time to scare the shit out of everyone."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Shut your mouths!" Simon yelled. "Now, there has got to be an explanation for this."

"Yes, Alvin could have turned on the radio."

"No he didn't, Si." Melody said. "He was by me and I wasn't near the radio."

"Si, nobody was by the radio." Trever said.

"OH MY! SHIT!" Theodore screamed.

"What?" Everyone jumped.

"Look." Theodore was pointing at 6 pop cans around the table in the kitchen. Each pop can had everyone's names on it.

"Spooky." Alvin said. "But I still don't buy it; somebody is in this room with us. YOU HEAR THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! IF YOU'RE IN HERE AND TRYING TO SCARE US, IT'S NOT WORKING!"

"Alvin, shut your mouth." Jeanette said. "I read that of you tempt ghosts; they are going to bring the worst upon you."

"Well, good." Alvin replied. "COME ON BRING THE WORST UPON US!"

"You guys calm down, my Uncle probably left these in here for us and we just weren't looking." Trever said. Everyone let out a sign of relief.

"What about the radio?" Melody asked.

"This hotel is so old; the electricity is all screwed up. You guys are really gullible." Everyone made a little laugh and took their pop cans and drank a little bit.

"This pop is good." Alvin said. "What kind of soda is this?"

"I think its seltzer water." Simon said.

"I think so too." Trever said. "We have some down in the main kitchen. So don't worry, this had to be from my Uncle."

"Good, that makes me feel a million times better." Theodore said.

"Come on we better get to-" Then once again the radio turned on again. Everyone jumped once again. This time Simon went to turn it off.

"What the hell is with this radio?" He said. Then out of nowhere, the digital clock in the living room began messing up and sparking. Once it stopped, it showed 30 minutes on the timer. Then it began to count down.

"Nobody lasts more than 30 minutes." Melody and Trever whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Shattering Glass & Life

** SIMON POVO**

I totally lost my mind. Was this real? Was everyone inside this room going to die in 30 minutes? I blame Alvin for tempting the room; I blame myself for not believing that this room might be haunted. I was never aware that all the guests who stayed in this particular room only lasted for 30 minutes. I was freaked out.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Brittany screamed.

"Everyone pack up your things, let's leave now." Eleanor said finally taking leadership. I ran into the bedroom and packed my things faster than Alvin, but yet Alvin had beaten me to the door. We both grabbed the knob and it fell right off. We screamed. We were all trapped. Then I saw something, a person of some sort, a person ran up to me and was waving an axe at me. I began to run and knocked my head into a corner and my eyes had shut. I screamed loudly. Then I opened my eyes, Jeanette and Trever were picking me up off the ground.

"Simon, what did you see?" Jeanette asked.

"A man, a man was going to behead me with an axe."

"OH MY GOD!"

"I'm going to see if we can get help out the window." Alvin said.

* * *

**ALVIN POVO **

This is a whacked up. Simon seeing a guy behead him with an axe was not a good sign. I opened the window and screamed at the top of my lungs,

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!" I saw a kid on the other side of the building, I began waving at him. The kid looked up. "HELP, MY FRIENDS, SIBLINGS, AND I ARE TRAPPED IN THIS ROOM CALL THE POLICE!!!!!!!!" The boy lifted his head and began copying my every move, I tilted my head, he tilted his, I moved my arm, and he did as well. Then I grabbed a flashlight that was in my back pajama pocket. I held it to my face and there in front of me was the face of myself, except it was me of what I used to be. A 10 year-old boy who got into loads of trouble. I have tried to leave the past behind and become a different Alvin and 11. Staring at my 10 year-old self made me shutter. Then I looked away and was hallucinating, and just before anyone asked me what I saw, the window shut on my hand. I screamed out,

"F***! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Trever was on it, like a flash,

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" He screamed. Everyone did as they were told. "ALVIN, CLOSE YOUR EYES!" I obeyed. Then I heard a huge BOOM! I opened my eyes glass was everywhere. My hand was free and the window was broken. My hand was bleeding all over the place. I could see my flesh; I was screaming out a bunch of swear words.

"GET ALVIN TO THE SINK!" Melody screamed.

"I'll try to call the front desk." Simon said picking up the hotel room's phone. Everyone else lead me to the bathroom. First thing we did was sit me down; Melody grabbed a pair of tweezers and gave them to Trever. I was still swearing; I completely lost my mind.

"Alvin, calm the hell down." Brittany said. Trever took the tweezers and began to take pieces of glass out of my hand.

"That looks painful." Eleanor said looking away.

"Give me the Medical tape." Trever said.

"I left the first aid kit in the other room." Melody said. "I'll go get it now and check up on Simon." Trever had finally removed all the glass when I heard a shriek of terror. I could tell it was Melody's voice. Trever quickly wrapped my hand in a towel and we all headed out to the living room and there Melody was crying and screaming in front a beheaded bloody Simon. He was dead. His blue eyes were open and his face was in horror and his hand had the phone. Jeanette fell down next to Melody and screamed out loud,

"WHY THE F*** DID YOU TAKE HIM?! WHY?! WHY!?" A tear rolled down my cheek, Simon was as dead as a doorknob if only I didn't let the window shut on my hand. I feel…………………………………………………………**_Guilty_**.


	4. Chapter 4: Am I here With You?

**JEANETTE POVO: **

Simon is dead? I couldn't believe it. The one and only person that I loved was now dead. I wished I could go back in time and told him that I loved him, so that I could know an answer. I wish that I was now dead. I blame myself for staying in this horrible room, I suggested it, and I got into this paranormal stuff. Melody had picked me up off the ground. She was carrying me across the room and back into the bathroom with the medical tape. I think they fixed Alvin's arm. Was I dead? Was I with Simon? I was scared. I was awoken by a shaking. Brittany was shaking me. I looked at the clock; it had only been 3 minutes.

"Where's Simon?" I demanded.

"He disappeared." Eleanor quietly said. "His body is gone."

"WHAT!?" I said. "He was dead, he was bloody, and his head was cut clean off."

"Yes we are aware of that Jeanette." Alvin seriously said. His eyes began to flicker. "When we fixed my hand, we came back and the phone was untouched and Simon was gone." Then Brittany looked at Alvin. "But, ugh…….there was a note." Alvin handed me the note.

You're Next!

I froze……………

"I think," Trever said. "We should stick together."

"Your right," Brittany agreed. "Nobody goes anywhere unless you're with everyone." Then the radio turned on again, I jumped up and went straight up to the radio and I shut off the radio. Then the phone rang, Alvin was brave enough to answer.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello, I'm sorry to say this, but there has been a delay, your beer will have to wait." The front desk women said.

"Excuse me! I didn't order any beer I'm 11 years old. Listen, everyone is trapped up here please call the police and the hospital, my hand is bloody and my brother's dead body mysteriously disappeared, do you understand?"

"I understand, if you want cheese on your taco salad, which kind of cheese do you prefer?"

"WHAT THE HELL BITCH, CALL THE POLICE AND THE HOSPITAL I'M HURT! WE'RE ALL TRAPPED!"

"Sir, I do not put up with that kind of tone you are speaking to me in."

"You know what; we're all going to sue your ass! We are all going to bring your ass into court and sue you!"

"If you want, I could connect you to Mr. Harvey Zanning, the owner and manager."

"Yes, good, good, good, good, put him on the phone. I'm going to destroy this son of a bitch." We all stared at Alvin, Trever didn't say a word. I think Trever now officially thought that is Uncle insane. Alvin hung up the phone and said,

"They hung up on me."

* * *

**ELEANOR POVO:**

Alvin began to tip things over, he was acting hysterical. Nobody knew what to do, it was time I said something,

"You guys," I said. "There has to be an explanation."

"HOW!?" Alvin Screamed.

"Well, umm." I didn't know what to say.

"YOU SEE!"

"Calm down, Al." Trever said. "Eleanor could be onto something. Can I see seltzer water?" Jeanette had brought her can over to him. He put his nose to it and had begun to smell it.

"You don't think you're Uncle dosed us, do you?" Melody asked.

"I could be possible." Trever said. I looked up at the vent and there I saw something that made me jump. There was a camera.

"HEY!" I screamed. "WHAT IS THAT!? IS THAT A CAMERA!?" I pointed in the vent. "WHO'S WATCHING THIS!? I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS!" Everyone huddled around me and looked up.

"Nothing is there, Ellie." Melody said. I looked again and it was gone.

* * *

**MELODY POVO:**

I was worried and then I heard it. The faint cry of someone I already know. I hear her, I know who it is, she's echoing in the back of my mind. It's……………my mom.

"Mom?" I whispered. This whole conversation echoed through my mind

"_Melody, where are you?" She said_

"_I'm here mommy. Where are you?"_

_"Melody why?_

"_Why what mom?"_

Then I stopped, I saw Trever in front of me. He picked me up.

"Melody, you were saying mom and mommy, what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." I sighed. "Nothing at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I looked around, "Where's Brittany?" I asked. Everyone exchanged looks, we searched all over for her and then we found her in the tub, she had drowned herself. Alvin fell down and cried out,

"YOU BASTARD!"


	5. Chapter 5: This Room is Messing With Us

**Hey everyone, keep on reading. I'm thinking about making one with the Ring, Saw, and the Grudge. Tell me if you think that's a good idea. Or better yet they should do the Blarewitch project. Vote now in a comment.**

**ELEANOR POVO:**

We were all finished. I knew that for the fact that Simon is dead and Brittany is now dead. When I turned my head back to the tub, she was gone. Just like Simon was, the bathtub was untouched and there wasn't a single drop of blood anywhere. I knew that camera from the vent was probably still watching us. I saw it, I know I did. Did I think it? No, it was really there. I went back to the vent and looked up, I saw the camera. Everyone was with me and looking in my direction,

"What are you staring at Eleanor?" Melody asked. I could tell that I was the only one who could see that there was a camera in here. I turned my head and there I saw the other window. I saw a women walking towards it with her new born son. The first thing she did was throw the baby out the window followed by her. I ran to the window and looked down, nobody was there.

* * *

**THEODORE POVO: **

I'm scared, I want to go home. I'm going to die. I really am scared. Then I remembered that when I went to camp, Alvin, Simon, and I were stuck inside our cabin. We banged really hard on the cabin wall; there was another room on the other side. They heard us and got us out so that gave me an idea. I ran up to the wall and banged as hard as I could against the wall. Everyone soon had joined in. We were screaming and then a sound was coming from the other side, it gotten louder, and louder. My ears couldn't take it. I think I blacked out all I remembered was getting up. Eleanor told me after my episode that I threw a chair at the wall and the noise stopped. There was officially a crack in the wall.

Then I heard a different noise, it came from the bathroom, I walked towards it and soon, everyone behind me vanished. I saw an old women, it was my mother. She was mumbling,

"Mom, it's me, Theodore." I said. She turned around,

"Theodore, it's been a long time. I mean you're the only one left since Alvin and Simon died."

"Died?"

"Don't you remember the explosion?"

"What explosion?"

"The explosion that killed your brothers."

"Mom, you're not making any sense."

"Soon, you will have my room. When I die it will be reserved for you." I looked at the door, it said:

THIS ROOM IS RESERVERED FOR THEODORE SEVILLE.

I heard a loud explosion and I jumped up. I found myself back in the bathroom.

* * *

**TREVER POVO:**

Theodore was laughing hysterically, I was so confused. I've been such an idiot for letting my Uncle do this. Or was this room really evil? My Uncle would never do this especially to my best friends. Was this real or a nightmare? Definitely real, I could sense it. Alvin came quickly up to Theodore and slapped him in the face.

"Theodore, get a grip on you!" He yelled. "If we're ever going to make it out of here with our lives, we need a plan. I think, we can try and walk across to the other room's window.

"Good idea." I said. "I'll do it and make sure it's safe."

"Trever, you shouldn't." Melody said.

"Melody, I got everyone into this mess."

"No you didn't."

"I should have told you never to even open the doorknob. I got Simon and Brittany killed."

"Trever, it wasn't your fault."

"Stand aside, Melody." I quickly shoved her away from me. I'd rather risk my life than risk anyone who else's that remains. I got my feet out the window. I was now standing on the very small pavement and hugging the wall for my dear life. I began sliding my feet, my eyes were closed. I remember my Uncle telling me that each room is 16 feet apart. So I began to count, "One, two three." I was 13 feet away. "Four, five, six, seven." I was 9 feet away. "Eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve." I was close now. "Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen." I opened my eyes…………..there wasn't a window. I then used my vampire powers to get a picture in my head of the hotel, the only windows I saw were room 1204's, I stumbled a little and I looked down. I freaked out and closed my eyes and slid back down.

"Trever is coming back." Melody said. "Trever, what's going on?"

"Room 1204's windows are the only windows." I climbed back inside.

"What?" Alvin said. "Let me see." When Alvin raised his leg and then Eleanor began to freak, I looked and saw a women standing over Alvin.

"ALVIN!" I screamed. I was too late; the women pushed him right out the window. Everyone watched him fall. He fell and the one weird thing was right before his body was going to hit the pavement, he disappeared right in front of us. Everyone freaked out.

"Alvin committed suicide!" Jeanette screamed. "This room is messing with our minds."

"No, Jeanette." Eleanor sighed. "I've been seeing a woman. I saw her again; she pushed Alvin out the window."

"Me too." I replied.

"I do agree though." Eleanor said. "This room is messing with our minds." I looked at the clock, we only have 18 minutes to live.


	6. Chapter 6: It Came From the Vents

**Okay everyone, I hope you like this. Toby is in it, because I thought Toby would be a good edition to this. I guessed about the Chipettes past, I made up the song. Enjoy. **

**MELODY POVO:**

I had this weird feeling that I was next in line to be the one to die.

"Ugh, you guys might want to come see this." Theodore said looking at the map on the door. I ran straight there. I saw that the room was the only thing there; there wasn't another room on that map. I looked through the keyhole, there was a wall. I jumped and fell backwards and landed on Trever. He helped me up and then the lights began to flicker and then all the windows had wall around them. Eleanor and Jeanette screamed. I looked around and began to cry and I closed my eyes, I began hearing voices in my head again. I opened my eyes.

_I got up and saw that on that nobody was by me, on the other side of the room stood a pasture farm. There was a house, why did that house feel so familiar? I walked closer and closer and the door of the house swung open. A tall dirty blond with aqua eyes had walked out of the house. _

"_Come along, Melody."_

"_Yes mommy." It was me when I was probably about 5 years old. I figured out who this woman was, it was my mom. This was the day I started kindergarten and the day we moved to this home. My mom had always wanted to be a horse breeder and I guess she had gotten her dream._

_I stared at the women, I then said,_

"_Mom." The lights flickered again and I kept hearing her voice._

"_Melody." She said. "Melody, where are you?"_

I was on the floor, Theodore had been shaking me.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing." I said. I had never really told anybody about my mom and even if I did, it would be painful so I choose not to speak. I got on my feet and I saw him, the guy with the axe, I jumped back. Trever came behind me and yelled,

"WHOEVER IS TORTURING HER, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" Trever was furious, he looked like he was going to grow his fangs, but he quickly calmed down. "Melody, where's your laptop?"

"In my bag." I responded. Trever went to my bag and pulled out my laptop. He powered it up.

"Let's hope the wireless works." Trever said. Everyone gathered around my computer and got in front of the camera. The computer gave a signal, everyone was relieved. Trever found Toby's computer in the laptop and clicked on it. Cousin Toby was the only relative who lived out in Chicago, he had moved there once he finally had gotten a life and I guess Trever figured it would be better to tell him about our situation then Dave. In a few short seconds Toby was looking at the screen,

"Melody, is that you?" He said. "I can barely see you."

"Yes," I said. "It's me, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Trever."

"What about Brittany, Alvin, and Simon? Shouldn't they be with you?"

"We can't tell you about that now." Theodore said.

"Help, Toby!" Eleanor screamed. "Call the cops and send them to the Shimmer Lighting Hotel."

"Wait a minute; you are all here in Chicago?"

"YES!" Jeanette said. "Call the cops!"

"Where's Dave?"  
"Sick."

"I don't understand why Dave would let you guys fly out here alone."

"TOBY!!" I screamed. "The Shimmer Lightings Hotel, 1204."

"That's great you know everyone told me to get a life and I did, now everyone wants me to do something for them-"

"Toby, SOMETHING IS TRYING TO KILL US!" Trever screamed. The computer had frozen and the fire sprinkler system turned on, we all got soaking wet. The computer had shut off. We were doomed. Trever ran to the system and turned it off. I stopped and the whole entire room was soaked.

* * *

**ELEANOR POVO:**

I hoped and prayed that Toby would call the police, but I had a feeling that he didn't care. I sighed, I knew we we're all going to die. Then I remembered the vent,

"Hey, I got an idea." I said.

"What is it, Eleanor?" Theodore asked. I came over to the vent; I took out a pocket knife that I always kept whenever I went out alone. I began loosening the screws. When they were loosened, I yelled,

"I GOT A POCKET KNIFE, I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! I'M ALSO A BLACK BELT IN MARTIAL ARTS!" There wasn't a response. The camera somehow wasn't there anymore. I flinched. "Wish me luck. If I find an exit, I'll come back and tell you." Everyone gave me a boost up and I was in the vent.

Theodore handed me a flashlight and I crawled, I began crawling towards the next room, I could hear laughing. I came to the vent and saw a chipmunk mother holding three adorable children.

"_Please sleep, girls." She said. "Cameron, help me." A chipmunk father came in and said,_

"_Here, let me take them." He sang a sweet song. I recognized that tune, it was a lullaby. I will always remember till the day I die. That was the lullaby of my father._

"_**Goodnight, my little stargazers. Soon the whole world will see, that when you grow, you will be, the best you can be, dream, dream, dream. When I see my Brittany, she will be just like me, with a wonderful, beautiful, look as far as thee I can see. Jeanette, a flower to call my own, and Eleanor, there's more to see on the other side of the door. So goodnight my little girls and don't you fret. The world has just hasn't seen your faces yet."**_

_More flickers from that room and there I saw my father and mother, they were in a car, another flicker there were the gravestones, and then a final flicker of me, Brittany, and Jeanette on the door steps of Miss Grudge's orphanage and Olivia picking us up. _

I ran, I didn't want to see it anymore. I got away from that vent and I screamed,

"HELLO! CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME!?" I began to crawl some more, I then heard a noise like if I was being followed. I looked behind me, nobody was there. I crawled a little bit more and I turned my head and I screamed. A dead corpse was trying to grab my leg; I began to crawl faster and faster to 1204's vent. I looked again and saw that corpse was Alvin's corpse, I freaked out even more and he had my leg. I kicked as hard as I can and his whole face broke into pieces, it made a loud crunching noise.

I fell down out of the vent onto Theodore. I looked at the clock, 10 minutes.


	7. Chapter 7: I WANT MY DRINK!

**I promise the next chapter will be longer. **

**THEODORE POVO:**

Eleanor was freaked out; she wouldn't say anything to me. Luckily, I broke her fall. Good thing too. Melody was bighting her lower lip and we both said,

"Seltzer water." We both rushed to the fridge. We opened it and inside there was Trever's Uncle Harvey.

"I was just checking to see if the place was satisfying you're expectations." He said.

"YOU KNOW GOD DAMN THEY ARE!" Melody screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?" I added.

"Well, what do you want?" Harvey replied. "You wanted this room." Melody quickly said,

"We came here because we wanted to have a little fun and-"

"That's right, you don't believe in anything."

"OH THAT'S BULLSHIT!" I yelled.

"Yeah," Melody replied. "Why are you doing this?"

"Melody, Melody, you love to shatter hopes don't you?"

"I do not."

"How many hearts and souls have you broken?" Melody stepped away from the fridge. It was me and Harvey now.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!" I screamed. I repeated my words even more loud and then I grabbed the fridge and I was saying swears while I did this I attacked the fridge and food fell to the floor. I shut the fridge hard and screamed,

"I WANT MY DRINK!" I went and got the seltzer water and sat down and I drank away.

* * *

**MELODY POVO:**

I saw Theodore drinking away with the seltzer water. I think he's finally lost it. I wanted to know how this room knew about me and how I did break hearts and souls. I'm not proud of it at all, but it did happen. I sat down trying figure something out when I heard voices.

"_Melody, go clean the stable now." My mother said. I saw me stomping off to the stable. I could feel and remember exactly how I felt that day. I cleaned the stables and left with the lantern still on._

_FLASH_

"_Mom, I love you." I said._

"_I love you too, Melody." _

_FLASH_

_The flames the smoke, I was awoken and I saw the fire department. The barn was on fire._

_FLASH_

_I was standing over my mother's grave crying. _

_FLASH_

_Trever comes to me and tries to hug me, I slap his hand, _

"_You know what I should have done; I should have watched what I was doing!"_

"_You did everything you could." Trever responded._

"_NO! IF I ONLY DIDN'T THINK ABOUT ME AND ABOUT HOW ANGER GOT TO ME AND ALL THAT BULLSHIT!" I tossed a table over._

I was crying, I had been responsible for my mother's death. To see it again hurts me. Trever was the only one I told. I was going to scream. I noticed something, the room was frozen solid.

"Quick everyone grab a blanket." Trever said.

"I think we're not going to live." Jeanette said. I looked up at my laptop, I saw it was on. Toby has been trying to signal us. We all crowed around my computer,

"Toby?" I asked.

"Melody, where are you?"

"At the Shimmer Lightings Hotel. Did you call the police?"

"Yes, room 1204 right?"

"YES! SEND THEM RIGHT UP!"

"Melody, the police are in 1204. It's empty."


	8. Chapter 8: Are we really out?

**Dear my fans of my stories, not too long ago I made a community for unnoticed alvin and the Chipmunk fanfictions. Please if you got time, vist my community and read some, plus review. **

**JEANETTE POVO:**

Melody had laid her head down. I was freezing to the point where it was like we were in the Himalayas.

"Melody, can you hear me?" Toby asked.

"I'm afraid at this climate, Toby." I said. "She can't express herself."

"Calm down we can figure this out-"

"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO DIE HERE!" Theodore screamed while interrupting Toby. I hardly noticed Theodore even came over here. The last time I saw him he was drinking seltzer water.

"You're not going to die." Toby replied. "Don't worry I can be there in 7 minutes." I checked the clock; it was 5 minutes till death.

"7 minutes isn't enough time." I said. Melody lifted her head and said,

"It will be too late."

"No, it won't be. Calm down and keep you're cool." Toby said.

"I think I figured out what cool is." Melody's computer began screwing up and flashing and there in the box where we were supposed to be, showed a clear image of us, but we weren't cold.

"7 minutes is perfect." The Melody in the clear image said. The _real_ Melody began clicking at the screen. She yelled,

"Don't listen to them!"

"IT'S A TRICK!" I screamed.

"Just come, we need you, Toby." The clear image of me said.

"Okay." Toby said with agreement.

"Just don't say anything to anyone." The clear image Theodore said. "Just come straight up to room 1204."

"SHUT UP!" The _real_ Theodore screamed while joining Melody in the punching of the screen.

"It's life or death." The image of Eleanor said.

"DON'T ENTER THAT ROOM!" The _real_ Eleanor screamed. I quickly ran to the computer and began trying to hack it. While everyone continued to scream at the screen. I got the image off the screen right when Toby said,

"I'll be right there." I shut the computer.

There was a crackling sound and then it felt like an earth quake.

"EVERYONE, GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!" Trever yelled. I grabbed onto the chair leggings. Things exploded and there was a lot of ruble all over the place. Things turned over, I ran to Melody by a corner. Soon everyone ran to that corner and covered their eyes including me. It started to rain now, I could feel the raindrops. My eyes still remained closed.

* * *

**ELEANOR POVO:**

My eyes were shut tight. I held onto Jeanette, but then I heard voices. I opened my eyes; the paintings on the wall were moving.

I looked at the first painting; it was the women with the baby who pushed Alvin out the window. I looked at the painting closer and saw the baby she was holding was Alvin. I freaked out and turned my head and I saw another painting. Simon was in that painting, he was getting beheaded by the guy with axe. I will never tell Jeanette that I saw exactly how Simon was murdered. I was scared to face the next painting, but I did and saw Brittany being pushed into the bathtub, she was fighting and fighting and she slit her wrists and a person dunked her in the tub. I shut my eyes again.

"NO MORE!" I screamed. "NO MORE!"

"Eleanor, Eleanor, Eleanor, ELEANOR!" I had opened my eyes. I was in a hospital. Melody, Trever, Jeanette, and Theodore had waked me up. I got up and asked,

"Are we out?"

"You had the same dream, too?" Theodore asked.

"Dream?"

"About room 1204?" Melody asked.

"Yes it was about a room called 1204." I replied. "It felt so-"

"So real." Trever said in a strange voice.

"Wait, how was it a dream?" I asked.

"I don't know." Melody said. "They said we were running to our plane to Chicago and we tripped and fell on our heads."

"Strange thing is that we all had the same dream." Jeanette said.

"I'm just glad it was a dream." Theodore said. "For a second there, I thought I actually said bad words and lost my mind." Everyone laughed.

"Someone is here to see you." A nurse called. The door opened and in walked Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Dave, and Toby.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany asked.

"Okay, now that we're all out." I said.

"Huh?" Alvin asked.

"What hospital is this? Is it in Chicago?" Jeanette asked Simon.

"No." Simon responded.

"We're in Los Angeles." Dave added.

"Oh thank god, were all out." Melody said.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked. "Why do you keep saying that you guys are out?"

"For a second or two, we thought we were in this screwed up place called, the Shimmer Lightings Hotel." Trever said. "I was working there for my Uncle Harvey."

"The Shimmer Lightings, shit." Toby said all cool. "I never even heard of a hotel like that." Despite the fact that Dave went a little pale after he heard Toby swear in front of us he straightened is face and said,

"Once we found out you guys hit your heads, Alvin called Toby and I."

"Yeah," Toby said still trying to be cool. "So they took you to the hospital here and now you're all telling us about a hotel called the Shimmer Lightings, shit. You must be thinking of 1204 Shimmer Nights." I was freaked out to her 1204, but I pushed that thought out of my mind and continued to listen to Toby. "That's a hooker hotel."

"TOBY!" Dave yelled.

"What, you want me to lie? I've been there and all the restaurants there are called the Hooters."

"Okay, changing the subject." Brittany said. "They said we can take you all home today."

"Oh boy! Home." Theodore said.

"Trever," Toby said. "Here's a question, I know your Uncle Harvey and why would you think he's a hotel owner when he's an electrician?"

"That must have been some fall." Trever said rubbing his head. I was so excited and happy that I was going home; I would probably never want to set foot in Chicago for the rest of my life.

"Can we go somewhere to eat before we go home?" I asked.

"Yeah, can we?" Theodore begged.

"All right," Dave said. "As long as Toby doesn't pick the restaurant."

"What, you really think I'd pick Hooters."

"Yeah I do."

We all drove to a nearby restaurant, NO IT WASN'T HOOTERS! Or Kentucky Fried Chicken because that stuff is greasy and that goes for McDonalds and Burger King as well. We all used to like those places but yet, after we watched a movie called _Super Size Me,_ I don't ever want to visit any of them again. The restaurant was called _Chili's. _**(Thumbs up for **_**Chili's**_**) **

Dave and Toby sat at a separate table while all us kids sat at one booth. **(Huh I wonder how they all managed to fit) **

"Tell me again, why you all had the same dream?" Simon asked.

"I don't know scary right?" Jeanette said.

"Yeah, that's really freaky." Brittany said.

"It felt almost real." I said.

"But it wasn't real." Theodore said.

"So I got my head chopped off?" Simon asked.

"Yeah," Jeanette said. "I thought I lost you……….I mean it wouldn't have been the same without any of you." Jeanette was blushing, I knew she liked Simon because that's all Brittany and I hear from her.

"That's pretty cool how Brittany was drowned in a bathtub and I was pushed out a window." Alvin giggled.

"No it wasn't cool!" Melody said. "I thought you died and I was so……."

"Don't tell me that you were actually worried about me." Alvin said. "So, were you?"

"Maybe."

"I'm just glad it was a dream." Trever said.

"Oh look! ONION RINGS!" Theodore said with his mouth watering. The waitress brought in the onion rings and set them down.

"Don't hog, Theo." Alvin said.

Dinner was super terrific. I was very pleased, and then came to desert. While we were all eating desert Simon spoke,

"You know if you five were so freaked out by this dream, you should make a book."

"Us make a book, get real Simon." Melody said. I laughed and I leaned over and I thought I saw the women with the baby as the waitress. I looked again and I saw it wasn't my eyes were playing tricks on me again.

"Why not write a book?" Alvin said while digging into his ice cream. "That was a freaky dream you had so why not? Shoot, I would read that."

"Alvin, you don't read." Simon said.

"No I do, but it has to be important."

"Now I see your point." Simon knew since that this was a horror story; it was Alvin's kind of taste.

"I'm just glad it wasn't real." Trever said.

When we got done eating, the waitress came with the bill and said,

"$12.04 is your total." **(Okay I know that's way too cheap but pretend it would be the right amount) **To hear the numbers 1, 2, 0, and 4 again were starting to freak me out. I kept trying to put it off.

* * *

**TREVER POVO:**

When Dave had returned the Chipettes home and I was next, I planned a date with Melody and Theodore. We were going to write that book. It was too scary not to. So when Friday came along, Jeanette, Eleanor, Melody, and Theodore came over to my house. We both typed for hours and hours, we wrote our sides of the story and how freaked out we were. Melody barley wrote anything, I had this strange feeling she saw her mom in that room and didn't say anything.

Once the book was typed, all of us decided we should all go together to put it up for publishing. We quickly rushed our work to the nearest post office and that's when things got really, really, weird.

"Hi," Melody said at the front desk. "Can we send this? It's very important." The lady at the front desk turned around and I saw that she was one of the hotel employees that I worked with in the dream. I jumped a bit, Theodore and Eleanor stared.

"Oh I'm fine." I said lying through my teeth.

"I'm sorry." the lady said. "We're closed for construction."

"Construction?" We all asked. Then in front of my eyes she backed off and the employees in the post office began hacking away at all the walls in the post office. Everyone ducked and screamed. The room began to spin and that's when I saw familiar objects spinning before me.

**AN IMPORTANT NEWS BULLITON**

**OMG where are they? Yikes this is terrifying. Leave a review plz and don't forget my community for unnocticed Alvin and the Chipmunk fanfictions. Oh also if you have time, please read some of my other books. Might I suggest, Alvin and the Teenmunks Fears To Memories for you Simon and Jeanette fans. Charleane RETURNS for you Charleane fans and Brittany fans, Simon's contact lenses for you Simon fans, and the Snowday if you want to read about all of the characters.**


	9. Chapter 9: WE WERE OUT!

**Sorry this was so late, I was grounded, I had alot to do last week. Well, this chapter is short, but enjoy anyways.**

**P.S TODAY MAY 12th, IS MY FOURTEENTH B DAY**

**THEODORE POVO:**

"WE WERE OUT!" Melody screamed. "WE WERE OUT!" She began to kick all the walls and throw things. Trever stood there in silence, Jeanette was hugging Eleanor. It was only recently that we found out that we were still in the room. "I KNOW WE WERE OUT, I KNOW." Melody began to break down, Melody is the kind of person who starts out fine and sucks in things, it eventually turns to anger, and it explodes into tears and sadness. Melody never shares any of her personal life with anyone, but Trever. "God, please." Melody was crying. She fell into Trever's arms and he held onto her. "Please no." She whispered.

"What do we do now?" Jeanette asked.

"What _can_ we do?" Trever said with his arms tightly around Melody.

"We're never going to leave this room," Eleanor whispered. "Are we?"

"No Eleanor." I said. "Our bodies will be removed once we die."

"THEODORE!" Trever yelled. "Don't say things like that."

"Well," I continued. "It's true."

**MELODY POVO:**

I cried into my boyfriends arms for a few more seconds, until he lifted my head up and kissed me. FINALLY, one _good_ thing that can happen to me.

"Melody, everything's going to be okay." Trever said. He pulled me into a bear hug and that's when I heard her.

"_Melody, Melody."I tried to push her out of my mind, but she wasn't in my mind. She was here._

I closed my eyes and opened them to find that the whole room was empty.

"Melody?" My mother's voice said. I turned around and saw her standing in the flesh.

"Mom, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied. This could not be happening it wasn't possible. She began walking over to me.

"You're not my mom." I said shaking my head.

"Melody, can't I hug the daughter I haven't seen in a long time?" She asked. I fell down, I held my hands out and she came over and hugged me. She _was_ my mom. "They won't let me stay, Melody."

"What, Why not?" I asked.

"They just won't, Melody I want you to know it wasn't your fault."

"Mom, it's okay, you're here, and they can't take you anywhere."

"Melody, listen to me, they won't."

"No they will." Then my mom was gone, the radio had turned on. I began to cry, "You can't take her twice from me. God please, not twice." I looked up and saw Trever by my shoulders, I was no longer alone, but that radio was still playing and it was getting on my last nerve. I got up and began searching for that thing, everyone joined in on it.

"Where is it?" Jeanette asked while covering her hears. Eleanor kicked over some furniture. I was throwing things at the wall. I fell down. Everyone fell down, I saw the radio and I shut it off. I looked at the clock,

5….4…..3….2….1………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	10. Chapter 10: Let's end this NOW

**The final chapter. There is alot of stuff going on, will they make it out alive? READ REVEIW! FUNNY STUFF LOL AND SCRAY STUFF TOO!**

**JEANETTE POVO:**

I woke up to the room. It was untouched; it looked like it never been slept in. Everyone was here except Simon, Alvin, and Brittany. Oh this meant we couldn't be dead. I looked at the digital clock; it was messing up again. I went over to it and it went to 30 minutes and began counting down AGAIN!

"HEY EVERYBODY GET UP!" I screamed. Everyone got up quickly and looked at the clock.

"That's……impossible." Trever said.

"What do you mean," Melody yelled. "It's right there in front of you!"

"Well, everyone knows that!" Eleanor yelled back. The phone rang; Melody went and approached the phone. Trever pulled her away and answered,

"Why don't you kill us?"

"Because here at Shimmer Lightings, you have a choice, you can choose to relive this half an hour or you can use our check out system."

"You didn't give Alvin, Brittany, and Simon a chance!" Trever screamed.

"Oh young Mr. Zanning, they're here too. There just not with you."

"WHAT! WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Are you all ready to check out?" Trever paused and then said,

"No, we won't check out the way you want us to." He hung up the phone.

"What do we do now?" I said.

"We do the only thing we can do." Trever said.

"Relive the hour?" Eleanor asked.

"No, put an end to this room. We have to find Alvin, Simon, and Brittany too."

"I thought they were dead." Theodore said.

"There not." My heart raced, Simon was still alive.

"How will we put an end to this room?" Melody asked.

"Melody, where are your emergency matches?"

"In my bag." Trever ran over to Melody's bag and pulled out the matches. He went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle from the way back.

"Is that alcohol?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, it is alcohol." Trever responded. Trever lit a match, and his final words were,

"Go to hell you f***ing evil room!" Then I saw his, teeth, who am I kidding? Everyone saw is pointy vampire teeth which made everyone scream. He then lit the alcohol bottle on fire and threw it into the bedroom part. It exploded and we all fell down.

* * *

**TOBY POVO:**

I soon arrived at the Shimmer Lightings hotel; I saw a fire smoking out of one of the rooms. I ran to the firefighters,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! I yelled.

"A fire, sir." The firefighter responded. I was worried; I didn't see Melody, Jeanette, Eleanor or anyone.

"PLEASE, my cousin's and friend are stuck up there!"

"What room?"

"Room 1204." The firefighter began to run into the hotel, I followed. Although running into a burning is really dumb, they're my cousins, I'd do anything for them. I saw them burst open the door to the room. It was the room on fire, it made me panic. I saw them one by one pull Melody, Trever, Eleanor, Theodore, and Jeanette out. They had third degree burns, it made me shutter.

"WHERE'S BRITTANY, ALVIN, AND SIMON!" I asked. I heard another firefighter yell to the other that they found them. Brittany, Alvin, and Simon didn't have third degree burns, (THANK GOODNESS) but they were extremely bloody. We all took hold of everyone, except Trever. Trever managed to pull himself up. He went over to Melody and lifted her up, I was surprised to see that with third degree burns, he still had his strength. He came to me while I picked Eleanor and Theodore up and all he said was,

"Don't go in that room."

* * *

**MELODY POVO:**

I awoke to a shaking, it was Trever. He looked serious with his gleaming silver eyes. He said,

"Melody, you have got to tell everyone what happened in the room was an illusion."

"What do you mean?" I responded. "Everyone in the room is going to be front page news. If were out of the room. Are we?"

"Yes." Trever responded. "They found Alvin, Simon, and Brittany too." I looked over and saw in the hospital bed fast asleep along with Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor were Alvin, Simon, and Brittany. I sighed a sign of relief.

"Now, back to the first subject." I said. "What about an illusion?"

"We need to tell them that the part about me showing my vampire teeth was an illusion caused by the room." I looked at Trever's pure silver eyes, of pure honesty and truth.

"Yes." I responded. "They're not ready yet. To know the truth."

"Now, about Alvin, Brittany, and Simon. They were locked in a closet with their mouths covered and they were tied up to the point where they were bleeding."

"Scary." I replied. "At least it's all over."

"Yeah." Trever then leaned over and kissed my lips. I swear I could feel sparks fly, until "I'm a moment ruiner" woke up.

"EWWWW!" Alvin yelled. "GET A ROOM!"

"We are in a room." I replied.

Our yells of argument woke up the rest. Simon ran to Jeanette and they hugged tightly.

"I thought I lost you." Jeanette said.

"Me too." Simon replied.

"It's like the same thing had happened." They both said. Toby and Dave entered out room and the first thing Alvin said was,

"Dave, Trever and Melody were showing public display of affection."

"Huh?" Dave asked. Toby quite understood what Alvin just said and kind of riddled it out by saying,

"Oh Alvin, let them have they're fun. You know you wish could only kiss Brittany." Brittany was blushing about Toby's comment. Dave looked at me, he now understood. I had to do something so it was time to do my sarcastic/I'm not a liar voice.

"Oh Dave, you know that Alvin is being ignorant. I mean, me kissing him?" I pointed at Trever. "Yuck, that would be jus out of the question. I think he's just not himself since after the fire."

"BUT DAVE!" Alvin begged. "I SAW THEM."

"Dave, I think he's going delusional." I said.

"That's it." Dave said. "No more Red Bull."

"But Dave."

"No buts, Alvin."

"You said butt." Toby giggled. Dave just stared for little bit and Toby shut himself up.

That pretty much ends our story, we went home I told about the illusion and everyone believed me. This was only the beginning; we now are going to travel the world for scary places to be. Until next time……………

***Epilouge***

"YO YO YO!" Alvin said. "I'm the shit."

"Alvin." I said.

"Call me Brittany."

"Alvin." Toby said a little louder than me.

"I'M THE BEST CHIPMUNK EVER! VOTE FOR ME!"

"ALVINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Dave yelled

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK! LOL! FUNNY AND SCARY RIGHT! LEAVE A COMMENT! OH I NEED HELP! WHICH SCRAY MOVIE SHOULD I PARODY CHIPMUNK NEXT? THE RING, THE GRUDGE, OR THE BLAREWITCH PROJECT LEAVE A REVIEW! THE MORE THE BETTER!**


End file.
